The Fledgling Spacer
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Here's my atempt at a Jim x Amelia fic. Hope this goes over well...


**Treasure Planet Fan Fiction**

**The Fledgling Spacer**

By Kraven Ergeist

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, nor does Disney own any of R.L. Stevenson's work, so I'd say we're good to go.

A/N: Since seeing the movie, I always thought it would be fitting for Jim Hawkins to have a love interest, particularly when Delbert gets Amelia. Somehow, through my deliberation, I somehow came to the conclusion that Jim should get Amelia (Don't ask me how). Thus, I have created this piece of work.

xxxxx

Montressor Spaceport was a busy place. Not particularly big, but very popular nonetheless. It had the most destinations available in almost all the galaxy.

Jim Hawkin's blew a strand of stray hair as his chaperone, Doctor Delbert Doppler, an undeniably canine-esque astronomer, hollered for the boy to wait up.

"Oh Jim!" The good doctor's voice echoed within his suit. "Wait for me!"

Jim obeyed, silently wishing the old codger would lose the obnoxious spacesuit, as the dog-man came clunking down the exit ramp of their taxi shuttle.

"Well, Jim…this should be a…a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another," he said, trying to be friendly. "You know what they say… Familiarity breeds, um…well…contempt. But…in our case-"

"Look," Jim interrupted, trying to level with the doctor. "Let's just…find the ship."

Delbert watched the boy trek off as the lid of his spacesuit came clunking down.

The two of them wandered around, slowly, dawdling, evidently lost. Little did they know of the trouble they'd be getting into.

Although, in Delbert's case, his troubles were more immediate.

"Hey, bub?" came a voice behind an alley.

Delbert paused, before turning his gaze to the sound of the voice. "Um…I'm – I'm sorry? Is someone…"

At his approach, two arms came out and grabbed the hapless doctor, dragging him into the alleyway.

"YAH!" The poor doctor screamed as he disappeared from site.

Moments later, Jim came passing by. "Doctor? Doctor Doppler? Where are you?"

A similar pair of arms came out and grabbed the boy and dragged him into the darkness. Unfortunately for the thug, the boy knew a bit more about handling himself in the city.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jim shouted, releasing himself from the thug's grip. "Get your hands off me!"

The thug, a large, bulky brute with six arms and mammoth like legs, just cracked his knuckles. "Listen, twerp…we can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

Before Jim could venture a response, an energy blast struck the wall next to the thug's head, sending him recoiling backwards.

"Freeze!" came a commanding female voice.

The thug did not freeze, and ran off so fast that the yet unnamed benefactor didn't have time to follow.

All the same, she was more concerned with the thug's victims than the thug himself.

"I was just passing by when I saw you get pulled in," she said, stepping into view. "I trust you are uninjured?"

Jim blinked as he saw the woman step into view. Remarkably Cat-like, she strode with an air of superiority that Jim often scoffed at in others. He found himself unable to do so, however, as he was captivated by another aspect about her.

She was beautiful.

Jim straightened his collar out and cleared his throat. "Sure…just peachy. I haven't even spent ten minutes in this station, and I'm already getting mugged."

The rescuer sheathed her pistol, and pointed to the prone form of Doctor Doppler on the ground. "Is he alright?"

Jim kneeled next to him and felt his pulse. "He's fine. Nasty bruise on his forehead, though. We should get him to a hospital."

The rescuer nodded. "He with you?"

Jim hesitated. A smile crept over his face, as the wheels in his head turned. This was his chance. This was his chance to prove himself. He would find Treasure Planet. And he would do it all by himself.

"Nope," Jim shrugged. "Never seen him before in my life."

xxxxx

"Where did you say you were headed?" the woman asked Jim as they exited the hospital, after dropping off Doctor Doppler.

"The, um…" Jim raised his eyebrow, trying to remember the name of the ship. "The R.L.S.…Legacy, I think…"

The woman's eyes lit up. "You must be joking! That's _my_ ship, lad!"

Jim blinked. "Yours?"

The woman nodded, offering her hand. "Captain Amelia at your service. You must be Jim Hawkins then?"

Jim nodded, taking the captains hand. "Uh…yeah. Nice to meet you, I guess."

The captain smiled. "Where is Doctor Doppler? I was told to be expecting him."

Jim tensed up, trying not to allude to the Doctor's actual whereabouts. "He, uh…bagged out at the last minute. Urgent business, you know how it is."

Amelia shrugged it off. "Well then, I suppose I'll escort you to the Legacy myself then. Wouldn't want any more thugs trying to pick you off now, would we?"

Jim leered. "Hey, I had things perfectly under control."

Amelia just smiled. "Oh please. If I hadn't shown up when I did, they would have to scrape you off the streets with a spatula."

Jim scoffed. "And I suppose the fact that you armed had little to do with it, then?"

Amelia smiled back. "At least I was smart enough to _be_ armed."

Jim laughed. "Sorry – There are laws against minors possessing weapons."

Amelia blinked incredulously. "You're a minor? You seemed much older. Exactly how old are you, Mister Hawkins?"

Jim shrugged. "Seventeen. You?"

Amelia held up a finger. "My age is not open for discussion."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "And mine is?"

Amelia smiled. "Evidently - you gave me a straight answer. Ah, here we are."

Jim looked up and saw their destination. The R.L.S. Legacy.

"Beautiful ship, isn't she?" Amelia nodded. "Fast and powerful, exactly how I like them."

Jim chuckled. "Does that apply to all things you like?"

Amelia blushed. "How obscene! Really Mister Hawkins, some manners would not be inappropriate."

Jim sighed, as he began walking up the gangplank. "I hate to break it to you, Captain…but I've never been one for manners."

Amelia strode up to him, a tone of authority in her voice. "Well, you'd better well make some and fast."

Jim shrugged. The lady was gorgeous, but this was starting to become a hassle. "Sure, whatever."

Amelia pursed her lip and stood before him, halting his path. "Very well, then, you leave me little choice. From this moment on, you're to be my personal assistant throughout the voyage."

Jim gawked, starting backwards. "W-What?"

Amelia smiled, glad with her affect on the boy. "I will be needing a…gopher of sorts during this expedition. During this time, you will take orders from me directly." She began prodding along the ship, headed for her stateroom. "At Five AM sharp, I will expect coffee on the table in my stateroom – you may speak with our cook as to where you will obtain it. From the morning onward, you will be responsible for running any errand I see fit. At noon, you will be delivering my luncheon from the galley, and from that time until dusk, you will be responsible for any duties that remain left to be seen by her crew – whether it be swabbing the decks, de-conking the hull, maintaining the engine, or tallying crewmembers. Oh, and at four, I will be needing tea delivered directly to me, wherever I might be during the day. "

Amelia had reached her stateroom. Producing a key, she opened the door and entered it, allowing Jim to follow, flabbergasted, and trying to get a word in edgewise. "At suppertime, I will be wanting only the finest cuisine the galley has to deliver. During this time I am usually in the chart room with my First Mate, Mister Arrow," she waved her arm, introducing the Second in command, who had been seated in the stateroom, standing upon their entry.

"Good day to you, Captain," the rocky behemoth muttered.

"Good morning, Mister Arrow. Everything running as smoothly as you reputation would bode?"

Mister Arrow chuckled. "The ship is just fine, Captain."

Amelia returned her gaze to the boy, whose face spoke only protest.

"And after supper, you will remain out of trouble for the remainder of the evening until the first bell sounds bedtime. Is this in any may unclear, Mister Hawkins?"

Jim shook his head as thought to clear it of a nightmare. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a second here…you want me to deliver your meals to you? Wha - wha - what am I? Your personal servant?"

Amelia flashed a smile that would have halted any sailor in his tracks. "No, Mister Hawkins – merely a gopher, as I have said. Believe me, if you were to be my servant…"

She suddenly seized him by the collar and put her face up close to his, a gleam in her eye that spelled nothing but unbridled mischievousness.

"…The things I would have you do would be unspeakable in appropriate conversation."

Jim gulped, a blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't help but go weak at the knees under her gaze. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

Amelia released the boy, bursting into laughter. "Ah-ha-ha-ha…a bit of fun, my boy, I must apologize. Now, onto business: I believe you are in possession of a map with which we are to utilize I plotting our course, yes?"

Jim recomposed himself and withdrew the map from his pocket, presenting it to her.

Amelia took the device, eying it. "Hmm…interesting. Ancient holo-technology, if I'm not mistaken. I'm afraid I'm no expert at such things. Mister Arrow?"

The first mate shrugged his massive shoulders.

"It's no problem," Jim said, taking the map back. "I've already unlocked it."

In less than a second, Jim had twisted the map, unlocking its deep secrets, a holographic projection of the galaxy surrounding them, filling the room with green light.

"Fascinating," Amelia commented. "And our destination?"

Jim strode over to the image or Treasure Planet, and pointed to it. "Right here."

Amelia walked up to the image. "It's quite a distance away. It will take us several weeks to get to it. Are you sure that this is the legendary Treasure Planet, Mister Hawkins?"

Jim's gaze lay fixated on the image of the planet. "Are you kidding? For years, this image has been buried in my head from stories and legends told to me throughout childhood. Since I was a little kid, _this_ has been my dream. To find Treasure Planet. Not to just hear about to it, but to go there and see it myself. Now that I have this…that dream is for real."

Amelia watched as the boy circled the floating orb in the stateroom, realizing, quite suddenly that her interest lay not in the planet, but in the boy.

Amelia shook her head. Such thoughts were inappropriate. And in any case, the boy was much too young to even be considering such things.

Amelia shivered, realizing that out in space, such restrictions were meaningless.

"Very well, Mister Hawkins. Now, if you have no further questions, we will be setting off now."

Jim watch as the Captain walked out of the stateroom. He couldn't help but notice the way her backside moved when she walked.

"Ahem," the First Mate interjected. "Getting thoughts now, are we?"

Jim blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Mister Arrow gave a belly laugh that caused his whole body to shake. "Now, now, lad…you were staring so intently that I'm surprised that the Captain herself failed to notice. Then again, perhaps she has, and has decided to remain silent. Nevertheless, you may dispense with any thoughts pertaining the captain in any personal way. I've known her for years, and the last thing she has ever expressed interest in is romance."

Jim frowned. "Hey, I don't know what you're thinking, but I am _not_ interested in the captain!"

The First Mate shrugged, taking his leave. "Suit yourself, boy. Just be sure your mind is where it ought to be."

Jim sniffed as the First Mate made his way out of the Stateroom.

xxxxx

It was early the next morning when a large pink gooey mass woke Jim from his sleep.

"Yack!" Jim hollered as he fell from his hammock. "What the heck?"

The pink ball of slime with a face cuter than a puppy's just laughed.

"Oh, so you've met morph," came a voice.

Jim turned his head and saw a lumbering cyborg step into view.

"The name's John Silver, and this li'l bugger be Morph. I'd make our introductions more in depth, but I was under the impression the captain was wanting her morning coffee at this time?"

Jim jolted, shoving his boots on before rushing the galley, where the tray of coffee and some cups sat. He rushed the tray to the stateroom spilling more than a few drops on himself, before barging in and setting it on the table, where Amelia and Mister Arrow were conversing.

"Ten seconds late, Mister Hawkins," Amelia said. "That'll be ten minutes you'll have to wait line for breakfast. By then, all that'll be left is the sludge at the bottom of the pot."

Jim grimaced. "Aw, come on! I never had to wake up this early before!"

Amelia smiled, bitterly. "Than you'd better learn to now, Mister Hawkins. Now, if you through wallowing in your own despair, I've got some things I'll be needing you to take care of before breakfast."

Jim dejectedly obeyed, carrying out the menial tasks his job required.

Noon came all too soon, and Jim was late again to deliver the captain's luncheon, which made him late on receiving his own meal. Soon, his stomach was growling all throughout his afternoon chores. By the time supper came around, he was carrying the Captain's dinner to her stateroom ten minutes before it was due.

"Ah, on time for once," Amelia drummed. "That's a bit more like it, Mister Hawkins. Now come: sit down with me."

Jim blinked. "Really?"

Amelia smiled. "Of course. Unless you prefer the hardtack and gruel the rest of the crew are subjected to. There's never a shortage of that froth!"

Jim took the hint graciously. "No, no, um…thanks."

He sat down and joined Amelia at the small table next to the window. Outside as a colorful quasar that swirled in the distance.

Amelia caught Jim staring at it. "You ever been to space before, Mister Hawkins?"

Jim looked at her, before returning his eyes to the quasar. "No, not really. Just a couple shuttle trips between planets, if that even counts. Um…one thing, though, Captain. I was wondering if you could stop calling 'Mister Hawkins' – it's really offsetting. No one calls me that."

Amelia blinked. "Very well then, James."

Jim's voice caught in his throat. "Umm…wait…not that either."

"Picky, picky."

"Sorry. It was my father's name."

"James Hawkins…Junior?"

"Yeah, I, uh…dropped the 'junior' after my dad left."

Amelia drew in her breath. "Oh…I'm sorry, I…I didn't know."

Jim shrugged. "Whatever, it's no big deal."

Amelia frowned and scooted her chair closer to him. "Do you want talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? He left, that's it."

"How old were you?"

"About ten, I think."

"And what did you do after that?"

"What was there _to_ do? I just kept going. Look, it's not that big a deal. I've already cried over it, I just want it to be over with."

Amelia turned away. "I'm sorry…I won't bring it up again."

Jim hesitated. "Well…maybe we could…you know…talk about it…"

Amelia smiled, returning his gaze.

Jim spilled his heart out that night. He relived memories and painful experiences that he'd never gotten a chance to reveal. He began to reveal things about himself. Things not even his own mother knew. And Amelia just took it in, listening to him. One time, Jim even broke down and started crying, and Amelia took him in her arms and stroked his shoulders.

Afterwards, dinner was long since over, and Jim was emotionally drained, and Amelia was left with a whole new view of the boy. She felt a bizarre feeling of kinship towards him, though it was not a maternal or even a sisterly affection. It was something else entirely.

"Thanks…for listening and everything…" Jim said, as he got up to go.

"If there's anything else you'd like…" Amelia offered.

Jim smiled. "No, I'm…fine. Anyway, I'm supposed to be _your _servant, remember?"

Amelia smiled. "Gopher. But if you don't watch it, I just might go ahead with that servant idea of yours."

Jim laughed, lightheartedly. "Don't tempt me."

Amelia laughed back and they exchanged a friendly embrace.

"Night, Captain," Jim said.

Amelia smiled back. "Good night…Jim."

xxxxx

The next morning, Jim stepped into the galley to fetch the captain's morning coffee.

"Still runnin' a bit slow, are we?" the cyborg cook joked.

Jim sighed. "Yeah, but I'm getting the hang of it."

He made it to the stateroom two seconds after five.

"Late again," Amelia sighed. "That's two minutes before you receive any breakfast."

Jim gawked. "What? Aw, come on! I thought we were…"

Amelia leered. "What? You think you can just cry and my shoulder one night and I'll go easy on you for the rest of the voyage?"

Jim blushed.

"Think again, lad. Now hurry up. I've got some things I need you to do."

Jim slaved away for the rest of the day until noon, when he delivered lunch right on the dot.

"There, now. You're getting the hang of things, Mister Hawkins. Now why don't you sit down and join us?"

Jim noticed for the first time that the First Mate was standing at attention next to the captain.

"Uh…sure…"

Jim felt unspeakably uncomfortable eating lunch at the same table as Mister Arrow. Jim had been hoping to sit down with the captain alone, but with the big rock golem breathing down his neck, his comments contained none of his usual spark.

Amelia was quick to pick up on this, and after the luncheon had been finished, she pulled him aside.

"Now, I may not be the best judge of character, but if you expect me to believe the light hearted chap of yesterday and the squeamish runt I ate with today are one and the same, I'll eat my hat. Now tell me what's wrong."

Jim stared back at her, surprised that he was so readable. "Uh…What? Oh…nothing, I just…your First Mate is…"

Amelia sighed. "Ah, say no more, Jim. I know Mister Arrow can be intimidating at times. He has to be as part of his job. But believe me, lad, he's got a heart of gold, that one. It's the rest of the crew you should be looking out for."

Jim nodded, thinking back to the times he'd gotten a glance at the rest of the crew. "I'll give you that one."

xxxxx

Jim had gotten into the sort of rut on board the Legacy. He'd deliver the captain all her meals, and if he were late by even a second, he'd eat with the crew. But if he made it on time, he got to sit down and join her until she was finished, though sometimes he chose not to eat anything.

Despite her arrogant and bossy nature, Jim enjoyed being with the captain. He didn't care for Mister Arrow's opinion of fancying the lass, but if there was anyone on board he felt he could trust, it was her.

Particularly on this day.

"What are you looking at, Weirdo?" a heavyset longhaired pirate scoffed, convinced that simply by glancing his way that Jim had impugned upon his privacy. Then the head simply uplifted itself off the scallywag's shoulders and using what Jim had originally thought was hair as legs, walked off to stand next to the body, on which appeared a face across what should have been his entire front. "Yeah, Weirdo."

Jim heard an approaching raspy voice sputter above him, and looked up to see Mister Scroop, a red spider-like alien, climbing down the mast. "You better mind your own business, cabin boy."

Jim tried to put on a tough face. "Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?"

Scroop dropped onto the deck and seized him by the collar. "Maybe your ears don't work so good…"

Jim scoffed at the pirate's breath. "Yeah, unfortunately, my nose works fine!"

Scroop slammed him against the mast. "Why, I oughta…"

Jim squirmed, realizing he'd made a mistake. The rest of the crew gathered round, anxious to see some action, as Scroop flexed a crab like claw at Jim's face. "Any last words, cabin boy?"

Jim thought frantically. "Got five, actually…what the heck is that?"

Scroop turned his head to where Jim had pointed, and Jim slammed his heels directly into Scroop's chest, sending him sprawling onto his back. Jim flipped over backwards, rappelled off the mast, and snagged onto the rope netting that served as a ladder to the rigging.

The rest of the crew was hot on his heels, leaping up after him from the deck. Jim reached out and grabbed a rope tying the tip of the mast to the deck. Whipping a knife from his boot, he sliced through the rope, and swung past the crowd of hustlers, onto the deck.

Unfortunately, he landed right in front of Scroop.

"You've got some real nerve, cabin boy!" Scroop said, baring his claw, menacingly.

Jim searched for his knife; it had fallen when he swung the rope. There, about fifteen feet away, embedded in the deck. He methodically moved towards it, pretending to back away. "Yeah…I guess you just bring that out in people."

That was the last straw for Scroop. He gripped the boy with one claw, and bared his claw against his neck. He stopped, however, when a piercingly loud holler came through the racaus crowd.

"What's all this?" came the holler of a familiar voice.

Scroop turned to see Captain Amelia strutting down the gang plank. The six legged pirate gently put the lad down, brushing off his shoulder. "Not a thing, captain. Just, eh, showing the lad the ropes, eh…hehehehe…"

Amelia shot Jim a glance. "Mister Hawkins? Is Scroop telling the truth?"

Jim saw the look in her eye; she knew what had happened. She was testing him now.

Jim smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. I was just, uh…familiarizing myself with the rest of the crew."

Amelia pursed her lip. Just as she suspected. "You're not fooling me. This will be the last time I let the lot of you get away with any sort of brawling. Any further offenses shall result in full detention to the brig. Do I make myself clear?"

Scroop grumbled under his breath. "Transparently, captain…"

Jim nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Very good," Amelia huffed. "Now return to you posts! Mister Hawkins? Come with me."

Jim gulped and followed the captain to her stateroom, a locale he was becoming more and more familiar with.

"Now, I know men at your age like to prove themselves and the like," Amelia said after she bolted the door. "But what in the name of Isis did you think you were doing, young man?"

As Amelia closed the distance between the two of them, Jim backed away from her like she was the plague.

"I mean, fending for yourself against a back alley thug is one thing. But taking on an entire ships crew by yourself? You were ridiculously outnumbered, lad! You've got more gusto than a rabid Calipsian Juggernaut!"

Jim suddenly fell back into a chair, as Amelia kept pressing forward, like she was his mother or something.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Listen to me Jim! I don't want you ever trying to pull off anything like that again! Do you understand me? I mean…if something were to happen to you…!"

Jim felt small and vulnerable underneath her stern gaze and domineering presence. He came to a startling realization that she wasn't angry with him for breaking any rules of the ship -- she was genuinely concerned for his well being.

Amelia let him go and stepped back, looking away. "I'm…I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You may be young, but you are your own person. I just…don't want to see you getting yourself hurt."

Jim tentatively got to his feet, keeping his eyes on the captain. He gasped when he saw a single tear coming down her face.

She hid it well, brushing the unwanted liquid from he face like it was an insect. She turned to him smiling, as if there hadn't been anything wrong.

"I must admit…you held your own pretty well for one scrawny guy against the entire crew."

Jim blinked. "Wh – hey!"

Amelia let out a light titter that set Jim's nerves at ease. "Oh, Jim…I simply never grow tired of poking fun at you. You're possibly the easiest person to tease I've ever met."

Jim blushed, looking away. "Whatever…"

Jim was about to step out when he felt Amelia throw her arms around his shoulders and embrace him.

"Jim…promise me you won't do anything so reckless like that again."

Jim blushed even harder at the contact. "Um…alright…I promise…"

Amelia smiled, releasing him. "Good. Now, then…onto your duties, lad."

Jim hustled away.

xxxxx

Things went relatively smoothly after that. At least, no one tried picking any fights with Jim, now that he was "The Captain's Favorite." It was at least two weeks into the trip, and Jim was feeling more confused than ever. He was starting to have thoughts about Amelia…thoughts that he would never reveal to her they were so embarrassing.

For the past few days, he'd been avoiding her entirely, declining her whenever she invited him to sit with her. He knew she must have been noticing, but he was just too scared to confront her with these feelings inside of him.

It was past suppertime. In fact, it was past third nightly bell. But Jim didn't care. Sleeping would only give him hauntingly enjoyable dreams of he and the captain together. Those dreams scared him to no end, so he'd been staying up later and later, trying to avoid them.

"Jim?"

Jim flinched at the sound of Amelia's voice, knowing that her presence would only bring difficulty. "Yes, captain?"

Jim was on the prow of the ship, that piece of wood that jutted out front, tied to the mast with ropes and lanyards. Amelia quickly hopped up to join him. Jim quickly skirted away.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Amelia pressed. "You've barely spoken a word to me since that silly brawl. What's the matter, lad?"

Jim shrugged, looking away.

"Did they hurt you?"

Jim clenched his eyes. "No, it's nothing like that!"

Amelia flinched at the volume of his voice. "Jim, calm down…I'm sorry…I'm just trying to understand…"

Jim got to his feet, and grabbed the lanyard and swung past her back on to the deck. "It's nothing I want to talk to you about."

Amelia got up, staring hard at him. "Is it…about me?"

Jim prodded around the deck, not really going anywhere or doing anything, nor saying anything.

"It _is_ about me," Amelia confirmed. "Was it because I scolded you? Was it impudent of me to do so?"

Jim shook his head. "No…"

Amelia stepped to him, and grabbed his shoulder. Jim tried to pull away, but she held him tight. "Jim, I need you to tell me what's wrong with you! If a member of my crew is in anyway unfit, I am responsible for seeing that they get what they need to stay well. Now just spit it out already!"

Jim looked up at her. "Your eyes…"

Amelia lost her grip on the boy. "Wh…what?"

Jim smiled up at her. "You have…beautiful eyes, captain…"

Amelia was taken aback. Where had _that_ come from, all of the sudden?

Amelia watched, flabbergasted, as Jim turned to go. "Just a tic…what was that all about?"

Jim chuckled to himself, laughing at his own stupidity. "I don't know why…but I just…can't keep them out of my head for some reason. And it's driving me crazy…"

Amelia paused, trying to deduce what he meant. Her jaw hung slack as the truth finally dawned on her. "Oh my…"

Jim turned to face her, his eyes red with tears. "Good_night_, captain…"

Jim turned and stepped down the stairs to the cabin.

"Amelia…" the captain muttered.

Jim looked back her, questioningly.

"My name is Amelia…Jim…"

Jim inhaled hard, and his whole body heaved. For a moment, he looked like he would rush back up the stairs and into her arms. But he steeled himself and turned his face, rushing down the stairs.

Moments later, the sky turned red.

xxxxx

"What's the situation, Mister Arrow?" Amelia demanded, taking her position at the helm.

"The Verillian star," The giant red coated rock monger pointed t the sky. "It's upped and gone nova on us, captain!"

Jim had made it about five steps into his cabin, when the alarm bell sounded, bringing all crew aboard on deck. Jim looked up, and it was as if the sky was raining fire. Huge hunks of star mass flew at them. On particular piece almost hit them, before it was blasted into smithereens by the ship's cannon.

"Lower the sails, or they'll be torn to shreds!" Amelia shouted above the chaos.

Jim rushed to climb the mast with the rest of the crew.

"Mister Hawkins, please remain below deck!" Amelia added.

"What?"

"I need you to lend your assistance to our engine operator!"

"What does _he_ need assistance with? I know how to operate a solar sail! I've built one from scratch!"

"So you say. Until I see your skills firsthand, I must assume you've had no prior experience. Now, get below deck!"

"Bull! You just want to keep me out of harms way!"

"Mister Hawkins, I gave you a direct order!"

"But…but captain-!"

"Mister Arrow, kindly escort Mister Hawkins below deck!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

Jim tried to outrun the brute, but he was a lot swifter on his feet than his mass would suggest. Before Jim could blink an eye, he had him hoisted over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, and dragging him below decks.

With Jim safe, the captain gave orders to her crew, her mind clear of worries.

xxxxx

Below decks, Jim was still wrestling to get free. He didn't even know why. He was in no hurry to put his life at risk. He wasn't _that_ anxious to go up to the rigging and help the rest of the crew, nor was he _that_ confident that he could. He's worked with solar sails before, but those had been seven or eight feet tall. _This_ was on a completely different scale. But something about the captain's sheer dominance over himself and everyone else made his ego twist and burn inside him. And he certainly wasn't enjoying being manhandled by the great behemoth, Mister Arrow, either.

"Given our emergency situation, I'm willing to cut ya a bit of slack for disobeying the captain's orders," Mister Arrow said, matter-of-factly, placing Jim down on the floor, landing on his rump. "But unless ya calm down, I'm gonna have to toss ya into the brig."

Jim stood up and glared at the first mate. "I can help! She's just putting me down here to keep me out of danger!"

"Well, at least ya got a noggin on ya," Mister Arrow smiled. "Matter of fact, over the past two weeks, you made me eat me words, boy. I don't think I've ever sent he captain this close to anybody. I should know – she and I have been pals since the academy."

That put a damper on Jim's adrenaline rush. "She…what?"

Mister Arrow almost laughed. "I'm saying, she's cares for ya, lad. Blimey, she took _me_ off duty simply to assure that you stayed safe. Now, if that isn't going out of her way for ya, I don't know what is."

Jim was speechless.

"And anyhow, if it's the ship you're concerned with, stay put and let me get on with my duties."

Jim just stood prone, not believing what he was hearing. It made perfect sense, but his mind didn't want to believe it. It was just…too perfect.

That's when a loud shout echoed across the ship. "MAN OVERBOARD!"

Jim and Mister Arrow looked at each other, before rushing to the nearest porthole.

Jim's heart stopped.

Out the window, tossing and turning in space, was Captain Amelia.

"CAPTAIN!" Mister Arrow bellowed, slamming his fists against the hardwood of the ship.

"Amelia, no!" Jim cried in disbelief. He fell to his knees. "It…it was because of me… We were short one man, so she went up to do the work herself…and then…"

But the captain wasn't finished yet. Amelia reached into her pocket, and shot a grappling hook back at the ship. By some sort of miracle, it clung to something, and Amelia dangled there, dragging on endlessly into space.

Jim didn't hesitate. He bolted for the life rafts. "Come on, Mister Arrow! We can still save her!"

Mister Arrow followed diligently. "I don't think you understand, lad! We're being sucked into a black hole! There's no way she can haul herself back on her own, and the crew will be busy!"

"That's why we have to hurry! You and I can make it!" Jim ran into the life raft dock, and yanked open the lower port. The door wasn't even half open when he loosed the boat and jumped in.

"Are you sure you know how to fly one of these things, lad?" Mister Arrow questioned.

"One way to find out!" Jim shouted, gunning the engine.

After scrapping out of the ship's hull, they were sucked almost instantly into the gravity well. They passed by where Amelia hung, before they got anywhere near anything resembling a gain.

Jim struggled against the controls. The gravity well was yanking them from his grip, and he was exhausting himself trying to force them to go the right way. He suddenly slipped and dropped the controls, before Mister Arrow caught them.

"I got it, lad!" The first mate hollered. "You take the bow!"

Jim nodded, and with no small effort, climbed up to the front, swung his body weight outside the raft, and reached for the captain.

By now, Amelia had noticed them, and was reaching back to him. Her right arm was fully extended, ending at the grappling hook, and her left arm was reaching desperately for Jim's hand. They were inches apart, the gravity holding the small raft back just the amount of space needed for a safe connection. Jim's and Amelia fingers danced inches apart, when suddenly the rope on her grappling gun snapped.

Jim caught Amelia in his outstretched arms, and fell back into Mister Arrow's arms. With one arm, the first mate held them tight, with the other, he gunned the engine, kicking in the overdrive, slowly and steadily making their way back to the Legacy.

The lower port was in view, and the raft was making steady gain. Jim got up out of Mister Arrow's arms, Amelia still shivering in his, to grab the edge of the ship.

"Hang on, Amelia, we're almost there…" Jim reassured.

"So…cold…" the captain shivered.

Thankful of the captain's slight frame, Jim held onto her with one arm, and with the other, he grabbed the ship.

With that, the life raft beneath him suddenly gave way.

"What? Hey!" Jim shouted, suddenly dangling by one arm.

"I'm out of fuel lad!" Mister Arrow shouted up at him. "Don't let go! You can still save the captain!"

"But what about you?"

"It looks like my ship has sunk, laddy."

Jim just about lost his grip right there. "What? You can't be serious!"

"Take good care of the captain for me," Mister Arrow said, tipping his shipman's hat, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mister Arrow! Mister Arrow, no!"

And just like that, standing on a dying little ship, Mister Arrow drifted away, smiling, always smiling.

xxxxx

Back on board, they were still not out of the woods. Amelia was near delirious with frostbite. The fact that her consciousness held out long enough to keep her grip on the grappling hook was astounding, but all Jim could think about was how disappointed she'd be once she came to and learned that Mister Arrow was dead.

Jim took a moment to put his jacket over Amelia's shoulder before carrying her back up to the helm.

As Jim stepped up, the ship rocked with the force of a massive shock wave that came surging up from the black hole.

Jim swore as he stumbled, dropping the captain on the floor.

"Captain!" one of the crewmembers shouter. "What are the captain's orders?"

Jim sat Amelia upright, leaning her against the wall, staring at her face. She wasn't in any shape to be giving orders, and her second in command was even less so.

Jim stood up. It was up to him.

"The captain says to raise the sails!" he shouted.

"What?" the crew shouted. "We just brought them down!"

"That's nice. Now raise the sails, or we'll all get sucked into that void! Look, I've solar surfed for years, and I know that with a solar wave that _that_, and with sails like _these_, we'll pick up enough energy to get us from here to Montressor! Now get moving!"

The crew worked like lightning, as they were trained to do. Jim actually spared them a moment's respect, before remembering how foully they treated him.

Once the sails were down, Jim smiled. "Alright! All hands, brace for impact!"

As the crew member tied down their lifelines, Jim threw himself on top of the captain to secure her tightly. He had made his decision at a seconds thought, and it only now occurred to him that there may not even _be_ another wave coming, and that he had just wasted the last few precious seconds to think of something else, before the ship sank into oblivion.

Jim clutched tightly at Amelia's prone form. No! There _had_ to be another wave coming! It was their only chance.

But already, the gravity was piling up, and Jim was feeling heavier…and heavier…and heavier…

Suddenly, a gust of power hit them at full force, throwing them careening from the black hole at breakneck speed, launching the R.L.S Legacy back into the outreaches of space.

xxxxx

Amelia came to almost half and hour later, in her bed in the captain's quarters. She woke up with a start, realizing later that Jim was sitting nearby, watching her.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Jim said. "You were out in space for so long that I was afraid we'd lost you."

Amelia practically launched out of bed. "What's our situation! How did I get here! How did we get out of that black hole! Where' Mister Arrow!"

Jim got to his feet. "Calm down, Amelia…I'll explain everything…"

Amelia sat back down, not out of any obedience, but simply because the act of rising to her feet had caused her to be so lightheaded that she found she could no longer stand.

"Mister…Mister Arrow and I saw you fall off the ship. We went out to rescue you, and we got you into the lifeboat. We made it back to the ship, but you weren't conscious, so I took charge for the time being. I told the crew to raise the sails so the ship could sail away on the solar waves that came from the black hole. Apparently, it worked."

"Wait, wait, wait…just a tic…_you_…took charge? What about Mister Arrow?"

Jim's face fell. "I was hoping for you to be…a bit more together before you heard this…"

"What is it?"

Jim started at her voice, before collapsing into a chair adjacent of Amelia. "The life raft…didn't have enough power to make it back to the Legacy. So in order to save your life, he activated the booster engine, which uses up more fuel than the normal thrusters. We ran out of fuel by the time we made it back. I had you in my arms…and I managed to grab onto the ship, before the raft fell away…but Mister Arrow…didn't…"

That was all Jim managed to get out, before he collapsed from grief on the table between the chairs.

Jim didn't look up to see Amelia's face. He knew he wouldn't have been able to bear witness to it.

"You mean…?"

Jim nodded, his face in his arms. "I should have done something…I could have changed it…made it better. If I'd have held onto the controls, he would have been at the bow, and he would have made it back."

Amelia shook her head. "Mister Arrow…died...to save me…?"

Jim got up, stomping his feet. "I should have just followed your orders in the first place! Because of that, you were short on crewmember, and you had to put yourself in danger to pick up the slack!"

Amelia got up, seizing Jim by the shoulders. "Jim, don't put the blame on anyone! We all made our choices today, Jim! It was my choice to send Mister Arrow with you below deck. I didn't trust the crew to make up the difference, and it was my choice to take it upon myself to go up to the rigging. I was foolish and arrogant; I thought I would be impervious! And now, my mistake has cost Mister Arrow his life!"

Amelia locked eyes with Jim, before lowering her head in exhaustion, resting it on his chest. "Jim…it was _his_ choice…not yours or mine or anyone else's…to give his life for mine…" she rose her head again to his, a part of her mind noticing that his face was three shades redder. "And Jim…it was _your_ choice…to come after me at all…and if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who caught me when I fell…and for that, I thank you…"

Amelia placed a delicate kiss on his forehead, before embracing the young man deeply.

Jim's head was spinning with conflicting emotions. His guilt for Mister Arrow, his ego trip at taking command of an entire ship, and now his infatuation for Amelia…it was all too much to handle.

She had _kissed_ him. _She_ had _kissed_ him!

Amelia released the lad in her arms. "I'd say I'm well enough to perform my duties. Thank you for standing in for me when it was necessary. And congratulations on a job well done."

With that, she left.

xxxxx

What surprised Jim next was his being appointed to the rank of first officer.

"But…captain are you serious?" Jim demanded. "I'm not cut out to be a first officer! I haven't even finished high school yet!"

"You handled our last situation with expertise, Mister Hawkins. And at any rate, don't get your hopes up – you're only filling the position for this expedition. As soon as we return to Montressor, you'll be off the ship and free to go."

It was a day later, and the two of them were in Amelia's stateroom. His promotion had been quiet and immediate.

Amelia took him by the shoulder and spoke in a lowered voice. "The fact of the matter is that there's no one else I would have fill Mister Arrow's position. You're the only one on this ship whom I trust, Jim, and compared to the rest of the crew, you've got more credentials than anyone."

Jim was baffled. "But…I don't know anything about handling a ship's crew. I wouldn't even know what to say to them."

"You seemed to pick up on it from watching Mister Arrow and me in the past. After all, you got us out of that black hole pretty easily."

Jim grimaced. "That's because whenever I spoke to them, I said 'the captain says' before I said anything. I know it wasn't right purring words in your mouth, but I needed them to listen to me, and you weren't in any shape-"

"Shh…" Amelia shushed, putting a finger over his lips. "I already told you that you did well. In any case, whenever a first officer speaks, you can assume that what he says is also 'what the captain says.' That's the first officer's job."

Jim blushed at her contact, but otherwise remained argumentative. "How on earth is the crew going to respect me? A few days ago, I was a cabin boy. I was the guy that everyone picked on."

Amelia smiled. "Yes, but you were also 'the captain's favorite.'"

Jim blushed.

"Oh, don't think I don't know what goes around on my ship, Jim."

Jim sighed. "Yeah, well, being the 'captain's favorite' is going to put me in real solid in their circle."

Amelia put a reassuring arm on his should. "Give it time, Jim. They'll learn to respect you."

Jim blushed again. "Uh…yeah. Hey...this means you've lost your gopher!"

Amelia laughed. "Technically, but don't forget, you're still under my command, Jim. And in light of recent events, you just might prove to be quite useful as a 'servant.'"

Jim chuckled. "Two promotions in one day? I don't think I could handle that."

Amelia smiled. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"Just like you always have?"

"Precisely."

xxxxx

According to the map, the Legacy would be reaching its destination in two days. Jim was getting the hang of being first officer, but then, he hadn't really been faced with anything more menacing than a star blowing up, so there wasn't much to critique.

"Mister Hawkins, our lookout has spotted some stray asteroid debris off the starboard bow. Keep a sharp eye out for any that might have found its way here."

Jim tugged at the collar of his new suit. After his promotion, Amelia had asked that he wear the red suit of the first officer. "I thought the two of us were on a first name basis."

"Behind closed doors, yes. But with the entire crew hanging on our orders, we must keep an air of professionalism."

"I see. Is that all that's going to happen behind closed doors?"

Amelia caught herself. "Mister Hawkins, the starboard bow, if you please."

"Aye, captain," Jim droned with more than a subtle hint of sarcasm. He turned his attention away from the flustered captain and off to the right, where there was, in fact, some space debris heading right at them.

Jim easily maneuvered the ship out of the way. "There, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Amelia crossed her arms. "Save the playful banter, Mister Hawkins. Now is a most inappropriate time."

"Aye captain," Jim winked, throwing the ship into a dive.

Amelia, along with the entire crew was thrown to the back of the ship. Jim pulled out of the dive, and soared high above an etherium cloud, plastering each crewmember to the deck, tailing contrails in the ship's wake.

"Mister Hawkins, what in the name of Isis do you think you're doing?"

"Just having a little fun, captain," Jim hollered. "Thought I'd rustle your tail feathers a bit, keep you on your toes."

Amelia straightened her jacket. "Well, in that regard, you succeeded. Now if you don't mind, the wheel please?"

Jim sighed, stepping away from the steering wheel. "All yours."

Amelia stepped up to take the wheel. "After we turn in for the night, I'd like a word with you in my private quarters."

Jim blinked. Upon receiving his rank of first officer, he had been a giving a rather stately private sleeping area. Amelia had one much like it herself. Jim had only been there once, and that had been because of an emergency.

"You don't mean your stateroom, do you captain?"

"No, Mister Hawkins, I believe I said 'my private quarters.' Be prompt. That will be all, Mister Hawkins."

Amelia turned her back, a clear sign of dismissal.

Jim gulped, stepping down to the main deck to walk his rounds, a million crazy thoughts swirling through his head.

What was he supposed to think? Whenever they were in plain sight, Amelia refused to acknowledge that there was any tension between them. But whenever they were on their own, their conversations would always touch on their more sinful sides.

Jim was never able to tell if it was playful banter, or whether or not she really felt anything for him.

Jim conked his head with the heel of his hand. What was he even _thinking_? A woman like Amelia…not only was she an older woman – and an actual adult, where he was still a juvenile – but she was also on a completely different level than he was. She was so much higher than him on any scale…it was unthinkable that she even consider him.

Jim was so absentminded that he ran into the cyborg ships cook without realizing.

"'Ey, there, watch where you're going, kiddo."

Jim shook himself awake, not realizing what he'd done. "What? Oh…sorry about that…completely my fault. Carry on with your duties."

Silver shrugged his massive shoulders, and dumped a load of garbage over the side. The pink blob of…whatever it was named Morph hurdled over the side to retrieve a choice object that it had spied leaving the trash pile.

"Got something on your mind, uh, Sir?"

Jim looked back up, not used to be referred to by such a title. "Uh…not really, no…just…women trouble."

Silver nodded his massive head, understandingly. "Ah, I see…you and the captain, eh?"

Jim gave Silver a pained look. "Look…I know you don't owe me any favors, but I'd appreciate if you-"

"That's ok, lad. Your secret's safe with me," Silver confirmed. "It's not like it ain't common knowledge among the crew, though."

Jim looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come now, lad…a cabin boy, never set foot on a ship before is suddenly promoted to first mate? Someone's pulling a few strings, and don't think you even meant to do."

Jim looked baffled. "Are you saying I earned the captain's favor just to get higher in rank? What the hell would I want to be first mate on a star ship, anyway? I've got my own life back home, I'm not gonna waste any more time out here than I have to."

"Easy there, lad, calm down…I was just havin' a bit of fun," Silver rested his weight against the banister. "Truth be told, there ain't a scallywag aboard this boat who wouldn't want to take that gal over a few times."

Jim gave Silver a foul look. "You're sick."

Silver shrugged. "I just be telling it like is, lad. All I'm saying is…consider yourself lucky that she's even considerin' ya."

Jim shook his head. "That's just the problem…I don't even _know_ if she is considering me or not."

"You don't?" Silver gawked. "How could ya miss what's right there in front of your face, lad? The captain's head over heels for ya, and you don't even realize it!"

Jim looked perplexed. "How can you be so sure?"

"How can I be so sure? Look at where you've gotten yourself. You're first mate of a starship, lad. Any sailor would have to spend years studying up to get where you've gotten. You speak with the captain personally on a regular basis. And correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you been invited to her private quarters this night?"

Jim gawked. "What the…? How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I have my sources, lad," Silver said. "Not to worry, that little piece of information is _not_ common knowledge. And you have my word, it doesn't leave this deck."

Jim sighed. "Thank you. So…you think she's really interested in me?"

Silver shrugged. "I think you're either out of your mind or short a few balls if you don't plan on going to her tonight…yeah…"

Jim laughed. "Well…thanks…"

Silver tipped his hat. "Anytime, lad."

Jim turned to go. "See you later, Mister Silver."

"You enjoy yourself now…sir."

Jim gave one more laugh and was gone.

xxxxx

"Ah, Jim, right on time…" Amelia smiled, as the boy entered her private chambers.

"Learned from the best," Jim shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Of course you have," Amelia nodded. "That's why you're here."

Amelia gestured to the seat across from hers. Jim took it, unhesitatingly.

"Uh…Amelia…? Should I be…wondering why I'm here?"

Amelia smiled, wistfully at him, her hands locked together on the tabletop. "Jim…when you and I first met…what were you?"

Jim blinked. "What…was I?"

Amelia shrugged. "In terms of position, status, ranking, occupation, what have you… What were you?"

Jim shrugged. "High school student. Just a kid in a backwater neighborhood."

Amelia nodded. "And of course, you are aware of my ranking and status."

Jim nodded. "You're a ship's captain. Other than that, I know almost nothing about you, aside from an odd fascination with the whole 'master/servant' thing."

Amelia chuckled. "Is it in the nature of things for people coming from our particular backgrounds to come together?"

Jim blinked. "…What?"

Amelia didn't waver. "Jim…I want you to be honest with me. How do you feel about me?"

Jim just about fell off his chair. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Jim."

"What, you…you want me to just say it?"

Amelia nodded.

Jim sat back upright, resting his weight on the table between them. "Um…alright, fine…but only if you promise to do the same for me."

Amelia nodded. "Very well."

Jim sighed and began. "Alright then…well, here goes… Ever since I laid eyes on you, I thought you were astoundingly beautiful, but that's probably nothing you haven't heard already. Then I got to know you. Right off the bat, I wanted to pencil you off as just another haughty authority figure bent on making my life miserable. I've been dealing with people like that all my life, and you certainly seemed to be filling the mold, bossing me around, taking away privileges, and generally, being a royal prick. But there was something else underneath it all. When I saw you get thrown off the ship, I didn't even consider not going after you. I just went for it. Saving you had already become a priority for me. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you were more than just my bossy superior. I wanted to write it off as some sort of fluke. Maybe, I was infatuated, and wanted to be closer to you. Maybe, growing up without any friends, only to be thrust into a world with someone who actually gives a damn about me, maybe it got to my head. But whatever it is, I couldn't just write you off. You mean more than that to me."

Amelia took that in steadily, without letting a hint of emotion drop. It was as she hoped. Dreamed. Feared. The boy had feelings for her. And they were not unreciprocated.

Jim turned away, refusing to make eye contact. "Jeez…just shoot me now…you probably think I'm an idiot."

"You still haven't heard my side," Amelia said, calmly.

Jim turned back to her.

"You stood out more than anyone I've ever known. You have spunk and you have courage, those are always admirable traits. You have a complete disrespect for authority, but for some reason, that didn't bother me as much as it should have. Most importantly, you're trustworthy. I wasn't lying when I told you that you're the only one on this whom I can trust. And…as soon as I admitted that to myself, I began realizing that trust wasn't the only trait I admired about you. I've known you for this entire voyage, and yet you never fail to surprise me. I thought myself doomed when I fell off the ship, Jim. But then I saw you…reaching out to me. I can't explain the…the 'how,' or the 'why'…but you're the only person I'd ever want to be with, Jim."

Jim's eyes were vacant and empty. It was like hearing angels singing in heaven or something. It was just too perfect.

"How…how long?" Jim stammered.

Amelia shrugged. "I couldn't say. It might have been since the say we first met."

Jim shook his head. "Man…now what am I supposed to think?"

Amelia smiled. "Jim…I've known you long enough to know that thinking has never been your strong suit."

Jim clenched his eyes. "That isn't helping."

Amelia chuckled. "Oh, Jim…you're always so easy to tease."

Jim got up and started pacing around the room. "This isn't going to work…I mean…you're the captain of a spaceship, and I'm…I'm a nobody…"

Amelia got up, still smiling. "Your humbleness is entirely misplaced, Jim. There are dozens of traits within you that make most people in my class look like fools. You are honest, brave, steadfast, and not without a good sense of humor. You know when to act, you never let anyone get the better of you, and, if I do say, you're a might bit more handsome than most men in my I know."

Jim blushed, embarrassed. "So what's your point?"

Amelia frowned, stepping over to her closet and removing her boots. "Jim…are you saying you're not interested in me?"

Jim clutched his cranium. "Of course I am! That's just my problem! I want you, but I can't…"

"You can't…have me? Why ever not?" Amelia took her coat off and hung it on a hanger. She began undoing the sash that bound her collar. "I've made myself perfectly clear, have I not?"

Jim shrugged, exasperated. "Yeah, but…but…that's not the point! The point is, you and I are completely different! We're not even the same species!"

Amelia frowned, her shirt halfway unbuttoned. "What kind of talk is that? Some of the happiest couples alive have been biracial. That's how evolution works, Jim: interbreeding. How do you expect your species to adapt to new environments if you're not willing to do so yourself?"

Jim rested his head against a nearby wall. "You're really oversimplifying…uh…Amelia? What are you…what are you doing?"

"Disrobing," Amelia said simply, unbelting her shipman's pants, her shirt hanging by her closet.

"Right in front of me?" Jim demanded, hesitantly averting his eyes.

"These are my private chambers," Amelia said, sliding her pants down her legs. "I may do as I please."

Jim turned his whole body around, so as not to chance a glance. "Look…I don't know if we - Gah!"

Jim was interrupted when Amelia's pants landed on his head. Jim's reaction was about as spontaneous as a cat startled from its sleep.

"Silly me," Amelia giggled, innocently.

Jim grunted, tossing the pants back at her and turning around as quickly as he could. "You're being so impossible!"

Amelia laughed again, reaching behind her back, undoing her bra. "Oh, come now, Jim…weren't you not so long ago telling _me_ to lighten up?"

Jim's cheeks were flushed red. "Yeah, but I wasn't telling you while I was stripping in front of you!"

Amelia laughed again, stepping out of her panties. "I would not have objected to that, though I would have a problem with everyone watching."

"Amelia…" Jim sighed, turning around. "This isn't a good idea. We really shouldn't rush…" Jim started, turning back around, clenching his eyes shut. "Oh lord, have mercy…"

She was gorgeous. She was absolutely gorgeous!

"Jim…" Amelia said, standing up straight, her voice low and serious. "Look at me…"

Jim gulped, not turning. "Was that a suggestion or an order?"

Amelia smiled. "What do you think?"

Jim steeled himself and turned around. He kept his eyes above her neck, not daring to look and lower.

Amelia swallowed. "All of me."

Jim inhaled, allowing himself to stare at her elegant curves. Her body was sleek and slender, and her body was printed with catlike spots running down her arms and legs, leaving her underbelly bare. Her nails were long and catlike, sharp and deadly looking. And her eyes…those beautiful green eyes…they had Jim captivated before he had even looked.

"I want you to make love to me, Jim," Amelia said firmly.

Jim snapped out of his hypnotic reverie. "What?"

"You heard me," Amelia said, stepping up to him.

"But…you…I…" Jim stammered.

"Why so hesitant?" Amelia demanded, now face to face with the boy. "Am I unattractive?"

Jim's mouth moved, but he didn't sway anything.

"Look," Amelia said, cornering Jim between herself and the bed. "We're a million light years out in deep space. There's no one here but you and me. Now I _know_ that you fancy me, Jim, and I think you're an attractive male in your own right. Now, if that's not enough for you, than hear this:"

Amelia pushed Jim down on top of the bed, standing dominant over him.

"That was an _order_, not a suggestion."

Jim's breathing was fast wavering. His mind was in turmoil as his fear and libido fought for control. Finally, one prevailed.

"Aye, aye, captain…"

xxxxx

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. I usually stick to anime fan fiction, so I'm writing for a slightly different audience.

Should I have toned down the last scene, first of all? I had always planned on giving this fic an M rating, but the last time I overstepped the lemon laws, so to speak, I was removed form the site, so I don't want to make that mistake again.

Read and review

I'm out.


End file.
